


You're Not Alone

by clehjett



Series: The Lone Wolf [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Childhood Trauma, Empath Will Graham, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Violence, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Will has been solitary all his life and has had to shield himself from everything and everyone. But it is his own self that he cannot protect himself from, and how everyone loves him and wants him for themselves.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me for the rough start, and apologies because I have no idea how American CPS does what they do and what justifications but i have heard some horror stores and success stories. 
> 
> I still have not planned out this - it just popped into my head. I thank you for bearing with me. I think it will get interesting? 
> 
> LOL

“It’s only for a while, right?” Will asked fretfully. “and then I can come home again?”

“Sure, kid.” Will’s father tried to muster a brave smile, but it faded into a sigh. “I hope so.”

Will looked at his father and saw his grief, despair and disappointment in himself and his life. He frowned and bravely kept the tears at bay. “I don’t wanna go, dad.”

Sam Graham nearly gave up the ghost right then, looking at his son trying his best not to cry. His sensitive, intelligent and perceptive young man. He was only 11 and he had so much stress in his life. “I know, kid. I know. But this is the only way. Or they’ll be forced to take you away from me. I want what’s best for you. I want you to grow up big and strong,” he stroked Will’s hair, to which the little boy nuzzled into his father’s side. “I want you to be taken care of by someone who loves you and feeds you and takes care of you…”

“But you love me, and you take care of me and feed me.” Will protested. Will’s father only sighed. Child protective services his ass. Just because one nosy neighbour had seen Will running around in a torn-up shirt and no shoes on with mud all over his hands, and they had screamed child abuse. He suspected it was more out of Will himself than his situation. Will had been known around the poor little neighbourhood as the kid who did odd jobs and was surprisingly insightful, empathetic and everyone sang praises about his beautiful eyes, his porcelain features and chocolate hair – despite his poor clothing. Several older ladies had commented to his father that he would go far, in a lecherous sort of way. And the one doctor in town, that Will’s father did not like the look of, Frederick Chilton, had stared Will down after a conversation with him and even offered to take him in. Sam strongly suspected this dirty doctor of squawking to the authorities about their supposed ‘situation’ and wanted to separate them.

“Will.” Sam said, pulling his boy into his lap. “Listen to me. I need you to be strong okay. Be brave. I know its tough, and we won’t be seeing each other a lot, but I want you to study hard. You go get a degree, get a good job, and show all of them that you’re good and strong okay?” Will looked up at his father with that intensity of utter sincerity and nodded his head.

“I promise, daddy.” I’ll make you proud. He told himself. The knocks on the door startled and shattered what strength of will he had left, and he clutched to his father tighter. “Dad….” He whimpered.

Will could see the tears in his eyes and his father pried him off his chest, and set him down, taking his hand and bringing him to the door. Two very faux friendly people stood there, smiling down at him like they were his salvation. Will tried his best to hide behind his father’s knees, but he was pushed forward past the threshold like he was a sack of wet fish. He heard his father speaking to the strange people, who gave false smiles and assurances. He could hear his father’s grief and resignation, but also the slight hope that this was the right thing to do. They were poor, Will knew. They barely ate, and he was thin and small. But he was strong from running motors to customers in town, he was meticulous from the skills his father taught him fishing, and he read wildly – his father encouraged it. The two strangers were not bad per se, but he resented them taking him away. His father passed them Will’s backpack and a bag of his clothes and looked down at his son.

“Okay, Willy.” He knelt to his son’s eye level and looked him in the eyes as he gripped his bony shoulders. “Now, you be good. And remember what daddy said okay. You work hard in school and remember all I taught you, okay?”

Will’s lip quivered. His eyes seemed to flood with tears, and he could not see his father’s face anymore. “Dad…. I don’t wanna go. Please don’t make me go. Please. I’ll be good, ill do more jobs and ill clean the house. Please, please, don’t make me go….”

Sam’s face crumpled and he felt his tears coming. He tried to pull Will away from him, but it only made him desperately cling to his father. Will started to hyperventilate and scream for his father as the two social workers tried to gently pry him away from his death grip on his father. The gentleness turned to insistence and soon Will was hauled up by one of the burly social workers, no doubt chosen for his strength in cases such as these of unwilling children. Sam simply cried silent tears, trying his best to comfort and sooth his only child but Will screamed at his father’s resignation, begging him to protect him from these monsters taking him away.

“DADDY! PLEASE DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME! DADDY! PLEASE!” Will screamed. The social workers pulled at Will, trying to be as gentle as possible in severing Will from his only family. Will screamed and thrashed at the strong arms that were not his fathers, watching and shouting at his father who only cried at seeing his son being taken from him. “DADDY!!!”

“Oh, Will.” Sam cried. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he broke down right there on his porch, praying to whatever was out there to forgive him and that his son would. He prayed and screamed into the void that Will would be blessed and taken care of, he begged with all his heart, which was all he had, that Will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> https://clehjett.tumblr.com/
> 
> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
> Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
